SPOILED
by MayuAka
Summary: [CHAP 9 UPDATE!] Akashi Seijuurou yang diketahui kebanyakan adalah pribadi sangat dewasa, juga mutlak. Tapi dia bisa berubah sangat manja hanya kepada satu orang./ Drabbles MayuAka/ Wossshhhh!
1. Chapter 1 : Flu

**Hanya fanfiction MayuAka berisi tentang drable-drable kemanjaan Akashi terhadap Mayuzumi.**

…

 **Warn: OOC, Typo, no EYD, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei**

 **SPOILED by Zokashime**

 **Chap 1 : Flu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menikmati waktu di sore hari beralaskan busa beton, nuansa tenang dan damai yang begitu mendukung. Berbaring di sana dengan beratus kertas tercurah tulisan yang menjadikan netra Mayuzumi Chihiro focus ditelannya.

Angin bersemilir kecil mencoba mengganggu, mengibas helaian rambut dan kertasnya sehingga menciptakan bunyi. Hari libur merupakan kata lumrah, tapi nyatanya semua orang menyukai kata hari yang dibelakangnya terdapat embel-embel libur tersebut.

Mayuzumi menjadi salah satu yang termasuk menyukai hari itu. Yeah, dia bebas dari beban peraturan kampus yang menuntutnya untuk selalu mengerjakan tugas, padahal ia tak tahu itu akan berguna atau malah percuma di masa depan.

Suara tas yang diseret bergesekan dengan lantai beton terngiang dan bergoyang di dalam otaknya. Ia terlalu mengimajinasikan cerita yang ia baca. Terlalu mendalami apa yang karakter perbuat.

Dan ia tersadar saat tubuhnya bereaksi, merasa ditimpa dengan massa yang lumayan berat. "Akashi." Nada kaget atau bertanya, entahlah yang mana. Hanya ekspresi yang monoton.

Akashi berbaring sepenuhnya di atas tubuh Mayuzumi. Menyingkirkan LN yang mengganjal wajahnya. "Chihiro, sepertinya aku sakit," ucapnya setengah berbisik karena lemas. "Hachih!"

Mayuzumi diam membeku, bukan karena angin sore yang menyerang balkonnya, tapi karena ia baru tahu kalau Akashinya yang selalu menjaga kesehatan, makan dengan asupan yang bergizi, pintar membagi waktu antara urusan ekstra dan intra, ternyata bisa sakit seperti yang ia saksikan sore ini.

"Hachih!"

"Akashi, kau terserang flu?" tanyanya, menempelkan punggung tangan di kening kekasihnya yang tak disangka akan datang berkunjung. "Tubuhmu panas."

"Iya, ada virus _**influenza**_ di dalam tubuhk–hachih! Dia seenaknya –hachih! menyerangku begitu saja, kau tahu harus kuapakan dia?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu." Ia mencoba bangun dari tindihan Akashi yang sudah mati lemas. Membiarkan mahluk merah itu memeluknya. "Harus kuapakan kau sekarang, hh?"

"Hachih!"

"Kau datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini, bodoh atau dungu?"

"Kau yang dungu, Chihiro. Sudah kubilang aku mau bertemu. Mengandalkan dirimu yang datang duluan ke Kyoto itu harus menunggu kiamat dul –hachih!" tuturnya sarkas.

"Sudah kubilang minggu depan, akhir ini aku sibuk."

"Ya, sibuk membaca novel."

"Bisa berjalan sendiri tidak?" Mayuzumi mengganti topic, tak meladeni adu mulut Akashi.

30 detik berlalu, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut yang selalu bersin itu, malah yang ada Akashi mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Mayuzumi menatap udara kosong di depan, tak bertanya lebih lanjut, ia berdiri dengan susah payah dan menggendong Akashi untuk dibawa masuk. Meninggalkan tas Akashi dan novelnya yang tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai balkon.

Akashi berat, ia merasakannya. Ingin berkomentar, tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Membawa tuan mudanya ke kamar berukuran kecil yang ia punya. Membaringkannya di sana, lalu menyelimuti tubuh yang sudah menggigil.

Terlintas rasa tidak tega di benakknya, ada cairan yang keluar dari pinggiran mata Akashi yang tertutup. Dia bersin-bersin, tubuhnya panas, dan mengigil.

Yang Mayuzumi tahu, Akashi adalah orang yang selalu membuat ia mencari kata-kata untuk membalas setiap ucapan sarkas yang dilontarkannya.

Ia melangkah keluar, mendatangi dapurnya yang minimalis. Menyiapkan air hangat, dan makanan. Kebetulan, sebelum ia mebaca novel di balkonnya, ia memasak sayuran hijau terlebih dahulu, jaga-jaga siapa tahu ia lapar. Dan ternyata ini bermanfaat.

"Akashi bangun, makanlah dulu," ucapnya setelah berada di kamar. Duduk di pinggir ranjang, mencoba membangunkan sang kekasih.

"Hachih!"

"Kau ini, bersinnya ditutup dengan tisu. Ingusmu ke mana-mana." Mengelap cairan bening Akashi yang terjatuh ke tangannya.

"Hachih!"

Meminumkan air hangat, dan menyuapi Akashi. Mayuzumi terus memaksa walau Akashi tidak mau makan. Walau Akashi menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Sudah, Chihiro! Itu tidak enak, tidak ada rasanya!"

"Itu karena kau sedang sakit. Makan saja, jangan membuat perutmu kosong." Mayuzumi menyodorkan sesendok nasi lagi ke hadapan Akashi.

"Tidak mau, jangan memerintahku!"

"Makanlah, ini tidak kuracuni."

"Tidak –hachih!"

"Tsk! Akashi. Tidak usah manja."

"Aku tidak manja, memangnya aku anak kecil!"

"Kalau kau bukan anak kecil makan ini." Mayuzumi masih belum menyerah menyodorkan sendok itu terus-terusan.

"Kau saja yang makan –hachih!"

"AKASHI!"

Akashi membuka mulut dan perlahan menyantapnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lain seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro, membentaknya dengan suara keras. Setelahnya, ia tak melawan saat mahluk abu-abu itu menyuapinya lagi sampai nasi di mangkuk habis.

"Istirahatlah." Mayuzumi menyelimuti Akashi setelah selesai makan.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau keluar membeli buah."

Dan Akashi hanya melihat punggung Mayuzumi yang perlahan menjauh dan hilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Akashi membuka netranya perlahan, dan pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang seseorang yang terekspose. Mayuzumi tanpa baju memeluknya sepanjang tidur sembari membaca novel. "Chihiro?"

"Hem, kau sudah bangun."

"Kenapa kau tidur tak pakai baju?" tanyanya. Matanya menjelajah dan menemukan jam dinding yang sudah mnenunjukan pukul 10.05 pm.

"Badanmu sangat panas tadi, jadi aku kegerahan." Mengecek suhu tubuh Akashi. "Tapi sekarang sudah turun. Mau kuambilkan jeruk?"

"Oh. Perasaan kau tak memberiku obat."

"Jangan terlalu sering menegak obat setiap saat. Jika hanya flu, kau cukup istirahat, banyak minum air putih, makan buah bervitamin C, dan jangan membuat perutmu kosong. Kurasa kau sudah tahu itu."

"Chihiro, sejak kapan kau pintar."

"Tsk!"

Cup! Akashi menciumnya di bibir –hachih!

Mayuzumi speechless.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nantikan drable selanjutnta. Woshhhhh!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Panas

**Warn: OOC, Typo, no EYD, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei**

 **SPOILED by Zokashime**

 **Chap 2 : Panas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia melebarkan kedua kaki, merentangkan kedua tangan. Hingga mengenai seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Gelisah, keringat di dahi sudah membasahi poninya. Udara di dalam baju menguap membuat lengket.

Musim panas di kota Tokyo, udaranya benar-benar luar biasa.

"Akashi, tidurlah," tutur Mayuzumi. Menyingkirkan kaki Akashi dari atas perut, juga tangan dari wajahnya.

"Panas, Chihiro. Kamarmu panas sekali," protes Akashi. Mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya, menyibakkan poni ke belakang.

"AC-nya tak mau hidup sejak tadi siang, mungkin rusak. Aku belum sempat memeriksa dan memperbaikinya. Jadi terima saja."

Akashi memiringkan badan dan menghadap Mayuzumi. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Memandangi wajah datar kekasihnya dari samping. Ia bisa melihat jelas walau dalam suasana remang-remang karena memakai lampu tidur.

Seraya siap untuk mengoceh, dia menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi siang sampai tak punya waktu untuk memeriksa pendingin, hh?"

"Sibuk," jawab sang abu sekenanya.

"Sibuk apa? Memandangi gadis-gadis imut di dalam buku?" lontar Akashi sarkas.

Mayuzumi memiringkan tubuhnya juga, mereka berhadapan. Sama-sama melipat kedua tangan di dada. Dan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Apa?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Kau yang apa?" balas mahluk merah.

"Apa yang membuatmu selalu berpikiran negative tentangku, hh?"

"Aku tidak berpikirin negative. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapa pun, jadi aku tahu mana ucapanmu yang benar dan yang tidak," jelas Akashi.

"Begitu." Respon Mayuzumi tidak kurang tidak lebih. Tangan yang panjang menarik pinggang Akashi sampai menabrak tubuhnya. Mengunci setan kecilnya erat-erat supaya tak bisa memberontak sedikit pun. "Sini kujelaskan," bisik Mayuzumi sembari menjilat daun telinga Akashi.

"Tsk, Chihiro, lepaskan! Panas."

"Aku tadi siang kuliah," katanya memulai.

"Terserah! Lepaskan, panassss!"

"Sebenarnya jam kuliahku sampai pukul tujuh malam, lho–"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu!"

" –Tiba-tiba pukul enam sore seorang tuan muda menelponku tak henti-henti meminta dijemput di bandara. Mengancamku ini itu, sampai membuatku sangat takut," lanjutnya, mengecupi leher Akashi yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Chihiro, hentikan! Kau sangat tidak sopan. Jangan sampai membuatku murka!"

"Karena terdengar suara anak kecil yang sudah ingin menangis, bagaimana aku tega. Aku rela mengorbankan jam kuliahku untuk menjemput dia yang sangat berharga," ucapnya. Mengambil sedikit kulit leher Akashi dengan gigi, kemudian ia tancapkan taringnya di sana.

"Akh! Chihiro sialan!" teriak Akashi. Mencakar perut Mayuzumi sebisanya. "Aku beri tahu, aku bukan anak kecil, aku sudah kelas dua SMA!" tak mau kalah ia pun mengigit leher Mayuzumi.

"Akh! Memang kau sudah kelas dua SMA, tapi di hadapanku kau selalu memperlihatkan sisi anak-anakmu," jawabnya. "Dan karena mengurusi tuan muda, mana bisa aku memeriksa dan memperbaiki AC. Jangankan untuk melakukan itu, mengingatnya saja lupa."

"Ingatanmu, kan, memang pendek."

Mayuzumi tak menanggapi atau pun membalas ejekan iblisnya. Dia mengeratkan pelukan terhadap Akashi dan lebih mengunci erat. Biarkan saja, kalau mahluk yang suka melunjak itu kehabisan napas.

"CHIHIRO PANASSS! LEPASKAN!"

Mayuzumi mengganti posisi, sekarang dia di atas dan menindih Akashi yang telentang meminta di bebaskan. "Panas, ya?" tanyanya.

Akashi menaikkan alisnya. Tentu sajalah, memang begitu keadaannya. Chihiro memang bodoh. "Tak usah bertanya, minggirlah!"

Mayuzumi tak akan menuruti perintah mahluk yang sedang di bawahnya saat ini. Satu tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Akashi di atas kepala. Satu tangan lagi menggerayang ke bawah dan melepaskan kancing celana bahan yang dikenakan Akashi.

Manusia bermanik senada buah delima menggeliat, saat tangan dingin abu-abu tak sengaja menyentuh rajanya. "Chihiro, aku tak mau melakukannya di saat panas seperti ini!" protesnya.

Chihironya hanya membisu, focus pada pekerjaan yang sedang ia lakukan. Mulai menurunkan celana Akashi. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk dia, melepaskan celana itu dari tubuh sang pemilik. Kemudian membuangnya sembarang arah.

"Chihiro, kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tak menyingkir dariku jangan harap kau masih punya nyawa."

"Berisik sekali kau ini," jawab datar Mayuzumi. Dan dia sudah melucuti tiga kancing kemeja putih Akashi, tinggal tiga kancing lagi untuk melihat tubuh putih Akashi seluruhnya.

"Oke, satu!"

Tidak mengindahkan hitungan Akashi, ia masih melanjutkan apa yang menjadi hobinya. Kancingnya sudah terlepas lima, tinggal satu lagi.

"Dua!"

Dan selesai. Tubuh bagian depan Akashi terekpose sempurna. Mulai dari tengkuk, dua benjolan merah yang mengeras, perut, kemudian pusar, semuanya indah. Meski kurang pencahayaan, tapi itu membuat Mayuzumi resah.

"Tig –khh"

Mayuzumi tak membiarkan mulut itu mengucapkan tiga, ia membungkamnya dengan bibir, menciuminya sesaat, menghisap dan menggigit. Setelahnya ia menggulingkan tubuh ke tempat semula.

"Ah! Chihiro!" Akashi menatapnya tidak terima.

"Apa? Aku, kan, sudah menyingkir sebelum kau bilang tiga," katanya. "Lagipula, pantas saja panas. Kau tidur menggunakan kemeja dan celana bahan, memangnya mau melamar kerja," jelasnya sarkas.

Akashi diam, karena yang dibicarakan kekasih menyebalkannya itu tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih. Aku sudah membantumu melepaskan pakaian," seringainya menatap Akashi. "Siapa juga yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu di suasana panas begini."

"Tsk!" Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya lagi ke bantal. Membenarkan boksernya yang tersisa. Melirik, setan abunya sudah memejamkan mata lagi. Ia menguap lebar. Melihat jam dinding sudah pukul setengah satu dini hari.

Guling-guling tak bisa diam. Lima belas menit ia hanya melakukan itu, panasnya tak hilang walau sudah membuka baju. Meskipun ngantuk tetapi ia tak bisa tidur.

Mendekati Mayuzumi. Bosan, ia memainkan alis kekasihnya, kemudian pindah ke bulu mata. Ia main-mainkan sampai tercabut satu. "Woa, kecabut," serunya gembira.

Tak lama, ia membuka-tutup kelopak mata sang abu. Tertawa-tawa karena menurutnya itu lucu. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian tangannya dicengkram oleh tangan lain. Akashi kaget.

"Akashi, tidurlah," seru Mayuzumi dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Mana bisa tidur mataku kau main-mainkan, hh."

Akashi menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Mayuzumi. "Chihiro, panas," ucapnya manja. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Mayuzumi menghirup napas ringan, kemudian bangun dari tidurnya. Meninggalkan Akashi, dan menuju lemari.

"Pakai ini," katanya setelah kembali. Menyodorkan sebuah kaus ke hadapan Akashi.

Akashi tak protes, ia menuruti Chihiro-nya dan segera memakai kaus itu, walau alhasil kebesaran.

Mayuzumi mengambil novelnya dan menarik Akashi turun dari ranjang. Membawa keluar dan berhenti di balkon. Ia duduk di lantai berselonjor dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding daripada duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia.

"Sini," kata Mayuzumi. "Sedang apa kau berdiri di sana." Menatap Akashi yang rautnya penuh dengan tanda Tanya.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" akhirnya, kalimat yang sudah ia pendam terucap juga.

"Kau bilang panas dan tidak bisa tidur."

Akashi mengedutkan alis, tapi tetap berjalan mendekat. Mayuzumi menarik dan medudukkan manusia berkepala merah itu dipangkuan dan menghadapnya. Kemudian menyandarkan kepala Akashi di dada. "Di sini dingin, kan. Kau tidurlah, aku mau membaca novel sebentar."

"Hm." Akashi memeluk Chihiro-nya dan memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anita957: Hehe terima kasih.**

 **Anna-tachi Team: Ahay yang manis.**

 **Anna A: Memang mereka sungguh manis-asem. Terima kasih. Oke, semoga nggak OOC, dan mereka selalu imut.**

 **Anna D: Dedek Sei habis mamam air hujan.**

 **Anna K: Hum, Arigatou gozaimasu. Hoho kurang lama, ya.**

 **Thanks, Anna-tachi Team.**

 **Marry Sykess: Bisa juga sih, biar anget. Tak selalu untuk batuk, kan. Memang kadang abang Sei suka kulang ajar gitu. Yang chap ini ada humornya nggak? Hahah**

 **Akaverd20: Heem, pas lagi kissu abang Mayu dibersinin.**

… **.**

 **Nantikan drable selanjutnya. Wossshhhhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kereta

**Warn: OOC, Typo, no EYD, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei**

 **SPOILED by Zokashime**

 **Chap 3 : Kereta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DIA menapakkan kakinya beralas sandal di kerikil yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah lantai untuk mereka yang berlalu lalang menjalankan aktivitas. Tak langsung masuk ke dalam gedung yang penuh sesak lautan manusia itu, yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri linglung di sana, di samping pintu masuk.

Memegangi tengkuknya, netranya berpencar liar mencari sosok yang ia cari.

"Ahk! Sial," gumamnya pelan. Seorang anak kecil hiperaktive tak sengaja menginjak jari kakinya yang terekpose dengan kuat.

Harus menyalahkan siapa? Hawa keberadaannya atau manusia yang tak tahu diri yang memerintahkannya datang ke stasiun segera sampai ia lupa memakai sepatu.

Mata perih dan kepala sakit, sungguh. Kenapa harus meminta bertemu di pusat banyaknya insan seperti ini. Dia lebih menyukai tempat sunyi, kamar salah satunya. Ya, Mayuzumi akan lebih senang jika Akashi meminta bertemu di kamar saja.

Omong-omong sudah lima menit ia berdiri dan melotot, tetapi sosok yang dicari tetap nihil. Dengan warna rambut yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, harusnya menemukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou dalam kerumunan itu tidaklah susah.

Merogoh saku, mengeluarkan senjata yang paling ampuh di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini. Walau ia tak begitu menyukai benda yang membuat segalanya menjadi lebih instan.

Nada sambung telepon terdengar tiga kali sebelum suara yang paling ia kenal masuk ke dalam gendang telinga. "Chihiro, kau lama!" Katanya dari sebrang sana.

Mayuzumi lelah, jadi mungkin kali ini ia mengalah saja. "Oke, maaf. Kau di mana?"

"Di dalam, dekat mesin tiket. Kau di mana? Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih la-"

Tutttttt ... Telepon diputus sepihak.

Akashi seketika merubah mimik wajah, mengigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berubah dalam hal komunikasi. Dipandangnya kedua tiket yang sudah ada di tangan. Dan itu membuat dirinya sedikit tersenyum mengalahkan rasa kesal.

Dia bersikap lagi ketika merasakan aura lain mendekati. Tidak menghindar saat mata sang abu menatapnya intens. "Lama!" lontarnya tegas.

Mayuzumi tak menanggapi, diam sesaat. Memandangi si merahnya tidak percaya. "Berhenti berbuat sesukamu, Akashi," ucapnya.

Heran dengan mahluk bernama Akashi Seijuurou, ada-ada saja kelakuan yang harus melibatkannya. Mending Mayuzumi tahu menau, ini tidak. Tiba-tiba ada kabar, "Chihiro, aku sudah di bandara, jemput!" Atau "Chihiro aku sudah ini, sudah itu dan bla bla…" dan sekarang anak setan ini ada di stasiun.

Untuk apa? Ini pertama kalinya Akashi meminta dijemput di stasiun. Ayolah, bukannya ia tak mau menjemput atau apa, hanya saja ia terlalu khawatir. Tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Akashi-nya yang berharga.

"Chihiro?"

"Hn. Ayo pulang," jawabnya. Berbalik badan dan siap melangkah jika saja pegelangan tangannya tidak ditarik oleh pihak lain.

"Aku ingin naik kereta," rengeknya manja. "Sekali ini saja." Matanya berbinar. "Temani, ya."

"Hah!?" Bingung harus menjawab apa ketika Akashi sudah bersikap menggemaskan.

"Chihiro, aku tidak pernah naik kereta."

Yap. Mayuzumi melupakan satu fakta bahwa kekasihnya adalah tuan muda dengan segala kesibukannya yang diberikan oleh sang ayah. Tidak bisa bebas seperti anak-anak kebanyakan.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menemuinya, padahal jarak Kyoto dan Tokyo sangatlah jauh. Patut dipertanyakan. "Jangan sekarang, aku banyak tugas kuliah. Kau tidak tahu, sekarang di rumah banyak anak-anak sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

"Jadi?" Akashi bertanya mantap, walau kekecewaan tidak luput dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana lagi." Mayuzumi menjawab apa adanya.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket." Akashi menunjukkan dua tiket yang dipegangnya. Yah, Akashi tidak bodoh. Walau ia belum pernah sama sekali menggunakan jasa kereta, tapi hanya membeli tiket saja itu hal yang mudah. Karena sebelumnya ia sudah mencari tahu dan mempelajari.

Tidak ada reaksi yang tunjukan oleh Mayuzumi. Akashi menarik kesimpulan. "Yasudah, kau urus saja urusanmu. Aku juga mengurus urusanku sendiri," ucapnya menatap tepat di manik abu.

"Lalu, kau akan ke mana?"

"Naik kereta. Kaupikir jika tak ditemani olehmu, keinginanku akan hilang begitu saja," jelasnya.

Mayuzumi menutup mata sejenak. Menghela napasnya. Merampas satu tiket di tangan Akashi. Tanpa berbicara, ia berjalan ke mesin pemeriksaan tiket. Kemudian diikuti oleh Akashi dengan seringai. Dia juga punya cara bahagia.

Keduanya berdiri di peron berbarengan dengan orang-orang yang juga menunggu datangnya kereta. Tak ada yang berbicara satupun dari mereka, hanya riuh mulut manusia lain yang menjadi pelengkap.

Mayuzumi dengan kedatarannya menatap udara kosong di depan. Mencoba menulikan telinga dari segala kebisingan.

Akashi melipat tangan di dada, pandangannya berpendar ke mana-mana mengamati sekeliling area, tidak ingin satupun terlewat. Walau wajahnya telihat tegas seperti sedang mengintimidasi, dalam hati dia sedang loncat sana loncat sini.

Jujur dia senang, ingin rasanya mengapresiasikan pada Mayuzumi, tapi melihat mimik wajah itu, Akashi urungkan. Dia mundur sedikit, menengok ke belakang.

Kereta datang. Semua naik dan turun dengan damai meski sedikit berebutan mengejar waktu. Yah, orang Jepang itu pekerja keras.

Dalam kereta berhimpitan satu sama lain. Tempat duduk penuh, sebagian harus rela berdiri.

Mayuzumi mengutuk hawanya yang tipis. Sumpah, sedaritadi dirinya didorong sana dan sini. Terinjak, sampai rasanya mau patah. Salah juga ketika dirinya bersuara, orang-orang disekitarnya merasa terkageti. Inilah yang membuatnya tak suka tempat ramai.

Mayuzumi ingin komentar suasana ini dari mulut yang katanya ingin naik kereta. "Akashi?" Panggilnya. Dia menengok kanan kiri mencari sosok berambut merah, sebab panggilannya tak disauti.

"Akashi?" Panggilnya lagi. Orang-orang di sekitar memandanginya aneh. Dia diam. Sadar, jika Akashi memang tidak bersamanya sedari awal. Itu artinya...

Akashi tertinggal.

Mayuzumi memaki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa lupa jika membawa seseorang. Mengambil ponselnya. Tiga panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan terpampang di layar. Mayuzumi cepat membuka.

' _ **Chihiro, aku yang ingin naik kereta, kenapa kau naik sendirian!'**_

Mayuzumi menelan ludah pahit. Menekan tombol panggil. Namun panggilannya tidak di jawab.

Yasudahlah, mau bagaimana. Sebentar lagi pemberhentian pertama. Dan Mayuzumi akan kembali ke stasiun awal.

 **.**

 **.**

Ada-ada saja yang terjadi. Mayuzumi menapakkan kakinya lagi di stasiun awal. Menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu iblisnya. Siap-siap jika saja ia akan kehilangan nyawa sore ini.

Dari kejauhan sudah dirasakannya aura murka Akashi. Dia melihat mahluk itu berdiri di samping mesin minuman otomatis. Saat kedua mata diarahkan kepadanya, Mayuzumi tidak ingin bertemu tatap.

Berdiri tegap, kedua tangan menyilang di dada, rahang yang tegas dinaikkan, matanya berkilat ganas. Mayuzumi merasa mahluk paling rendah di antara yang paling rendah. Walau begitu ia tetap mendekati. "Akashi," katanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa pergi sendiri jika kau keberatan!" Akashi membuka mulut.

Oke, dia marah. "Kenapa kau tak mengikutiku naik kereta."

Akashi diam. Dia tadi teralihkan dengan minuman-minuman yang ada di mesin otomatis. Saat dia kembali Mayuzumi sudah tidak ada di tempat. Orang-orang pun sudah berkurang. "Pulanglah! Pikirkan saja tugas-tugasmu."

"Kau tidak jadi naik kereta?"

"Jadi."

Mayuzumi mengedikkan bahu. Melangkah pergi.

Netra Akashi tak luput dari memandangi punggung yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Uh, semarah-marahnya ia pada mahluk abu itu, entah mengapa sulit mengaplikasikannya.

Mendengus, sepertinya memang harus pergi sendirian. Tak apalah, lagipula ia tak akan mati hanya karena naik kereta sendiri, ia tak akan nyasar sampai ke ujung dunia, kan.

Chihiro memang kadang tak bisa diandalkan. Akashi hanya ingin ada seseorang menemaninya, itu saja, alasannya? Supaya tak bosan, apalagi memangnya.

Pemberitahuan kereta yang ditumpangi akan segera datang, Akashi enyah dari posisinya dan mendekati peron. Kereta berhenti sempurna. Memberi jalan kepada yang turun terlebih dahulu. Setelah semua naik pintu di tutup dan kereta melaju.

Seharusnya Akashi ada di dalam kereta saat ini, nyatanya dia masih berdiri indah di peron. Bukannya tertinggal atau kurang cepat melangkah masuk, tapi karena tangan seseorang menahannya untuk tidak pergi. "Chihiro … keretanya pergi," katanya.

"Tunggu 15 menit lagi," ucap Mayuzumi santai. Dia menarik Akashi-nya untuk duduk di tempat yang telah tersedia.

Akashi menepis. "Kau ini mengacaukan. 15 menit lagi itu lama. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu kembali, hh?"

"Akashi,"

"Urus saja urusanmu,"

Mayuzumi tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan wajah Akashi, beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Akashi berkedip. "Chihiro, kau mau apa?"

"Cium," katanya. "Kalau kau tak mau diam."

"Keretanya," gumam Akashi manja, sebelum dia mendorong tubuh Mayuzumi.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu beberapa menit lagi."

Akashi diam tak berkomentar. Dia memainkan jari-jari dingin Mayuzumi sebagai hiburan. Mencubit-cubit kulit tangan kekasihnya.

"Akh!" Mayuzumi meringis, Akashi mencubitnya tidak kira-kiranya. Pelakunya hanya tertawa senang. Mayuzumi menyipitkan mata, apanya yang lucu?

Pemberitahuan kereta _**express**_ sudah terdengar. "Ayo, pergi." Mayuzumi mengandeng Akashi, tak mau hal seperti tertinggal terulang lagi. Acuhkan jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya, toh Akashi tak menolak sama sekali.

Mayuzumi memerintahkan Akashi untuk duduk di kursi yang telah ia pesan. "Aku dekat jendela," kata Akashi.

"Iya, lakukan semaumu." Mayuzumi duduk di sampingnya.

"Chihiro, setahuku kereta _**express**_ itu tidak akan berhenti, kan, sebelum sampai tujuan?"

"Memang. Lalu?"

"Kita yakin akan menaiki ini."

"Yakinlah. Lagipula keretanya sudah melaju," tuturnya. "Kereta ini menuju Kyoto, sekalian aku mengantarkanmu pulang. Besok kau sekolah, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Chihiro, mataharinya bagus," seru Akashi, mengabaikan perkataan Mayuzumi sebelumnya. "Lihat itu." menarik lengan sang abu.

Mayuzumi mengikuti arah tarikan, hidungnya menyentuh rambut merah Akashi dan baunya sangat wangi. Gemas, dia mencium rambut Akashi dalam, dan yang diciumnya tidak peduli. "Mana mataharinya?"

"Itu, lihat warnanya," jawab Akashi.

Mayuzumi lebih mendekat, memepet Akashi. Lagi, acuhkan orang lain yang melihat semuanya. Dan beruntung kursi di depan mereka kosong. Atau Mayuzuminya saja yang sudah mem _ **-booking**_ supaya kursi yang di dudukinya hanya untuk dia dan Akashi.

Di belakang, salah satu tangannya masuk dan melingkar ke pinggang Akashi. Dan seperti yang ia duga empunya sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia memandangi matahari yang di maksud Akashi, mengangguk, memang sangat cantik.

Sore ini sangat cerah, tepatnya pukul 05.20 pm. Matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam memberikan pesonanya sebagai kata perpisahan. Warna jingga yang mengelilingi membuat mata tak ingin enyah.

Dan warna indah itu Mayuzumi temui juga pada manik di sampingnya yang sangat berbinar senang. Sepertinya eksistensi dirinya dikalahkan oleh matahari itu, boleh ia iri?

"Chihiro?" Akashi menoleh, dan manik abu tepat di hadapannya.

"Hn."

Akashi menutup mata Mayuzumi dengan tangan. "Jangan terlalu menghayati melihatnya."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," gumam Mayuzumi.

Mereka menikmati perjalan, apalagi Akashi yang sangat menginginkan menggunakan jasa kereta. Dalam hal ini Akashi yang paling banyak bicara, tentu saja. Mayuzumi hanya menjadi pendengar baik, kemudian menanggapi seadanya, atau sedikit menjadi pengoda jika Akashinya sudah terlalu cerewet.

Waktu cepat berlalu, langit malam pun memerankan aksinya. Mayuzumi menggeliat, menggerakkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Perjalanan untuk sampai Kyoto masih butuh waktu beberapa jam lagi.

Ia melirik, tuan mudanya sudah terlelap dengan kepala menyandar ke badan kereta. Mungkin ia lelah karena terlalu _**exacting**_. Mayuzumi tersenyum simpul dibuatnya.

Membuka jaket, ia menutupi kepalanya dan kepala Akashi. Mencium singkat bibir yang sudah membeku karena pendingin. Kemudian setelah itu menyelimutinya. Membawa kepala Akashi sayang supaya tidak terbangun, menyandarkan ke pundaknya pelan.

Menggenggam salah satu tangan Akashi memberi kehangatan, dan ia terhenyak saat Akashi menggenggamnya lebih erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan untuk yang tidak mempunyai akun.**

 **FujoshiFujo: Bahaya dong, ya, kalau racun. Jangan bayangin abang Mayu topless, pamali, hahaha. Akashi manja emang kawaiiii. Btw, thanks reviewnya. Jangan bosen bacanya, oke.**

 **Erha13743: Hallo, Erha. Salam kenal, ya. Hahha aku tersapu malu. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca dan jangan bosen, pastinya.**

 **.**

… **..**

 **Nantikan drable selanjutanya. Woshhhhhhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ice Cream

**Warn: OOC, Typo, no EYD, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei**

 **SPOILED by Zokashime**

 **Chap 4: Ice Cream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah berbalut sepatu berjalan tegas keluar dari gerbang sekolah. _**Security**_ menebar senyum menyapa ramah, dia membalas. Setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan oleh sang ayah untuk bersikap sopan.

Terlihat siswa siswi lain pulang bersama kawan-kawannya, ada yang dijemput atau menaiki kendaraan umum. Berbeda dengan ia yang berjalan lurus, tatapan intens ke depan seorang diri. Bukannya ia tak punya teman dekat, hanya saja sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian.

Berjalan terus, langkah demi langkah menciptakan lukisan tak kasat mata. Sampai pada pertigaan jalan ia berbelok kearah kiri, mengikuti jalanan kaki santai. Membiarkan bising kendaraan menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telinga, anggap saja itu sebagai musik di sore hari.

Langkah kaki dihentikan, berdiri bersama banyaknya manusia yang akan menyebrang trotoar. Sinar matahari jingga menyorot kearahnya, ia menyipit dan sedikit mengumpat. Tentu saja tidak terima, karena itu menyakiti mata. Memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana seragam, bosan menunggu lampu lalu lintas tak kunjung biru.

Masih tak peduli dengan sekitar, kelereng delimanya seolah mengawasi pintu masuk sebuah toko di sebrang sana. Dan ia menaikkan alis bertanya-tanya bersamaan dengan langkah kaki karena rambu telah berganti.

Setelah berada di sebrang, ia melanjutkan langkah ke tempat tujuan awalnya yaitu, sebuah toko buku terkenal dengan kelengkapannya yang sejak tadi ia awasi.

Tanpa basa basi, selepas ditujuan ia langsung masuk ke dalam toko, mengabaikan nona-nona cantik yang mempromosikan produknya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari tujuan awal dan permainan kecil yang sekarang menari di otaknya.

Ratusan –ralat– mungkin ribuan buku berbaris rapi di rak-rak dengan desain bervariasi. Mulai dari buku anak-anak sampai buku-buku yang sangat langka ada dalam barisan tersebut. Tidak mengecewakan jika ia masukkan toko ini ke dalam list tempat yang wajib untuk dikunjungi jika mencari referensi penelitian atau semacamnya.

Langkahnya membawa ia ke deretan rak bertuliskan keterangan SAINS. Ya, itulah tujuannya datang ke toko buku ini, untuk mencari tahu ada apa dalam garam hingga bisa menghasilkan ledakan dahsyat sebagaimana bom pada umumnya atau bisa lebih.

Apa karena garam termasuk ke dalam golongan elektrolit yang dapat menghantarkan listrik, sehingga dapat bereaksi dengan air jika dipanaskan dalam suhu tertentu? Entahlah.

Satu bibir naik, ia menyeringai puas, mendapatkan buku yang ia cari dalam waktu tidak terlalu lama. Beranjak, ia pindah lokasi karena tujuannya sudah terpenuhi. Menjelajah lebih sembari memecahkan pertanyaannya.

Di depan sana, ia melihat bagian rak light novel. Kala itu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang melintas di kepalanya tidak sopan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan manusia monoton bak mayat hidup yang pada kenyataannya adalah kekasih tambatan hati.

Kadang berpikir, kenapa ia yang mulia harus jatuh dalam dekapan manusia minim ekspresi. Dan bodohnya lagi, ketika ia merasa cemburu saat mahluk abunya hanya terpaku pada buku yang menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Mengalahkan eksistensinya yang jauh lebih penting berkali lipat.

Mimik wajah menegas, rasanya ia ingin membakar seluruh buku yang terpampang di depannya saat ini. Dan rasa itu bertambah ketika bola matanya tertarik ke samping, melihat sebuah kursi yang berisi manusia, secepat kilat ia mendatanginya.

"Eh, kukira aku sudah tidak waras," meletakkan bukunya di atas meja yang ada. "Karena memikirkanmu setiap saat, hingga membuat otakku berubah fungsi," menarik satu kursi dan duduk. "Berhalusinasi, seperti melihatmu di manapun. Namun, syukurlah aku masih sehat karena aku melihat kau masuk ke dalam toko ini, Chihiro."

"Oh, Akashi." Mayuzumi menjawabnya tanpa minat, terbukti dari ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terkejut dan tidak mengalih pandang dari buku bacaannya barang sedikit pun.

Akashi menajamkan matanya, tidak suka. "Hanya itu saja?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Hanya itu saja responmu!?" Akashi mengulang penuh penekanan.

Mayuzumi menutup bukunya sekali hentak. Memandang bocah berkepala merah di depannya serius. "Harus bagaimana?" tanyanya. "Harus menciumimu sampai mendesah, atau membuka seluruh pakaianmu lalu aku memperkosamu di sini, begitu? Itu maumu?" Mayuzumi menaikkan bibirnya. "Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati, Tuan muda."

"Tsk!" Akashi melempar tatapan membunuh. Sungguh, bukan itu jawaban yang ia mau. "Tutup mulut kotormu, Chihiro!"

"Oke-oke," jawabnya. Ia sengaja mengalah karena atmosfir Akashi sudah tidak membaik. Bukanya takut, hanya saja khawatir kekasihnya akan mengamuk di sini dan membuat orang-orang terluka.

Akashi mengatur udara yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya supaya ia bisa mengendalikan emosi terhadap manusia abu itu, sesungguhnya mereka sudah terlalu biasa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bisa mempertahankan hubungan yang di mulai tanpa kata "Aku mencintaimu" namun membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"Sejak kapan kau di Kyoto?" Akashi membuka pertanyaan.

"Belum lama, baru tadi malam," jawabnya santai.

Akashi memandang kekasihnya yang kembali fokus kepada LN. "Kenapa tak mengabari jika kau pulang, hh?"

"Biasanya seperti ini, kan." Mayuzumi membuka lembar berikutnya, ia sama sekali tidak dapat teralihkan.

Akashi diam, ya, memang seperti ini. Tiga bulan tak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Mereka memang bukan pasangan _**lovey dovey**_ seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi bukan berarti Akashi tak menghargai sebuah perhatian, walaupun hanya sedikit ia mengharapkannya.

Mayuzumi melirik jam tangan, lekas dari itu ia menutup bacaannya. Berdiri dari kursi yang sudah berubah menjadi panas. "Ayo, pulang," katanya. Mengusap rambut merah Akashi dan sedikit menunduk, kemudian membawa bukunya juga buku Akashi menunju Kasir. "Tunggu diluar," sambungnya tanpa menoleh.

Akashi menurut, ia berbeda arah dengan Mayuzumi. Padahal ruangan ini berpendingin, harusnya ia tak merasakan panas. Tapi suhu tubuhnya bereaksi berbeda, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Meski hanya secepat kilat, ia merasakan Mayuzumi meninggalkan bekas bibir di surainya.

"Ini bukumu," tutur Mayuzumi ketika ia sudah diluar.

Akashi menerimanya dan segera memasukkan ke dalam tas. "Apa uangmu perlu kuganti?"

Ia melangkah terlebih dahulu. "Aku tahu uangku tak sebanyak dirimu, tapi hanya buku satu saja aku masih mampu," katanya. "Asal jangan saja menyuruhku untuk membelimu."

"Hah? Kaukira aku barang bisa dibeli!"

Keduanya melangkah seirama. Udara sejuk semilir angin sore menerpa surai masing-masing. Mayuzumi ingin cepat sampai rumah dan naik ke atap, melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Akashi menahan. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Chihiro, mau _**ice cream**_ ," katanya bernada seperti bukan Akashi yang terkenal mutlak.

Mayuzumi mendengus, mengikuti arah pandang Akashi yang penuh dengan pengharapan ke sebuah _**stand ice cream**_ besar. "Beli sana, aku tunggu di sini," perintahnya.

Akashi memajukan bibirnya seraya merengut sebagaimana kebanyakan anak kecil. "Temani," katanya, tak memberi waktu untuk kekasihnya menjawab ataupun menolak, ia menarik tangan terbalut kaus panjang itu untuk mendekati _**stand**_. Perduli setan dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan.

Mayuzumi hanya pasrah kala itu.

"Selamat datang, silahkan dipilih rasanya." Nona cantik menyapa sopan.

"Strawberry satu yang ukuran sedang," katanya. "Chihiro, kau rasa apa?"

Mayuzumi menatap Akashi bosan. "Tidak mau. Kau saja yang beli," serunya.

Akashi menyerngit lalu melotot tajam hingga membuat Mayuzumi berkata, "Vanilla."

"Oke, satu lagi vanilla," pesan Akashi.

"Sebentar kami buatkan," nona itu tersenyum. "Mau menambah _**topping**_ buah?" sarannya.

Tak perlu berpikir, Akashi menjawab, "Apel ada?"

"Ada, dua-duanya memakai apel?"

"Chihiro, mau _**topping**_ apel?"

"Tidak, polos saja."

"Hanya strawberry yang memakai _**topping**_."

Akashi menunggu penuh antusias, Mayuzumi heran dan sakit kepala. Tempat ini terlalu ramai apalagi banyak cicit anak kecil yang mengantri. "Dasar," desisnya.

Tak lama Akashi menerima pesanannya, aura gembira jelas tecipta di wajah mulus itu, Mayuzumi menyaksikannya secara live. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan membayarnya. "Sudah puas?" katanya dan menarik lengan Akashi untuk enyah.

Setelah keluar gerbang toko, mereka berhenti karena arah rumah yang berlawanan. "Chihiro, mau ikut," Akashi berceloteh terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, ke mana?"

"Ke rumahmu," jawabnya.

Mayuzumi menaikkan alisnya, rencana yang sudah ia susun bakal gagal. Jika ada Akashi tentu saja tak bisa bebas bercumbu dengan sang buku kesayangan. "Pulang saja sana, bukankah Ayahmu penuh kedisiplinan."

Akashi melirik _**ice cream**_ di tangannya yang masih terbungkus rapi. " _ **Ice cream**_ -nya leleh duluan kalau aku makan di rumah."

Mayuzumi menusuk Akashi tepat di manik, entah mengapa ia jadi tidak tega dibuatnya. Mata merahnya… "Tsk, yasudah."

Rumah Mayuzumi memang tidak jauh dari toko buku favoritnya, berjalan kaki saja hanya beberapa menit. Itu mengapa ia memilih sekolah di Rakuzan karena paling terdekat dengan rumah. Dan kenapa pula tak ada kampus yang sama dekatnya dengan sekolah SMA.

Tetiba mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah. Mayuzumi membuka pintu gerbangnya. "Ibumu tidak ada?" Akashi mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ibu ke rumah Nenek," katanya.

Mereka masuk, langsung ke dalam kamar. Akashi meletakkan tasnya di ranjang Mayuzumi yang kecil. Lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan dan kaki karena ia akan menyantap _**ice cream**_ -nya. Ia sudah hapal tata letak kamar Mayuzumi, jadi ia tak sungkan lagi untuk melakukan segala hal.

Sedangkan sang empunya rumah, langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk. Dia rebahan sembari membuka novelnya, menikmati momen yang tertinggal.

Akashi datang, mengambil _**ice cream**_ di meja dan dibawanya ke atas ranjang. Ia duduk bersila di depan Mayuzumi yang sedang membaca. Memasukkan satu sendok beserta buah apel ke dalam mulutnya. "Chihiro, _**ice cream**_ -mu tidak dimakan?" tanyanya, namun mulutnya tak luput dari sentuhan sendok yang penuh dengan kristal dingin tersebut.

"Nanti saja."

Akashi mengedikkan bahu, namun sebenarnya ia menyayangkan karena _**ice cream-**_ nya begitu enak.

Hening bermenit-menit, hanya suara gesekan kertas dan suara cap cap mulut Akashi.

Menit kesepuluh–

" –Kuliahmu libur?" Akashi mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Tidak."

Meletakkan sendoknya sebentar. "Kenapa kau pulang?" tanyanya seksama.

"Karena membeli buku ini."

Akashi memutar bola matanya, malas mendengar Chihiro berbicara tentang benda aneh tersebut. Ia menyantap lagi makanannya bringas. "Kukira kau merindukanku."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Serius."

"Ya."

"Chihiro?"

Mayuzumi menarik napas, menutup novelnya dan merebut _**ice cream**_ dari tangan Akashi yang tinggal seperempat dan dibuang ke lantai begitu saja. Akashi menyerngit, sendok masih menancap di dalam mulutnya sebab ia baru saja menyuap.

Masih tidak puas, Mayuzumi menarik sendok itu secara paksa hingga _**cream**_ dari mulut Akashi ke mana-mana. Tidak memberi ruang untuk Akashi bergerak, ia menerkam kepala merah itu sampai tertidur, menjilati _**cream**_ yang ada di bibir merahnya. "Chihiro!"

"Ini hukuman karena mulutmu berisik," katanya, lalu meraup bibir di bawahnya penuh napsu. Tentu saja ia terganggu karena mulut Akashi yang selalu bertanya sedangkan ia sedang membaca.

"Akhh!" Akashi meringis, merasakan ngilu lidahnya digigit sangat keras.

Mayuzumi hanya menyeringai dan menikmati. "Jangan melawan," bisiknya menggoda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FujoshiFujo: Kan dia teralihkan sama minuman ceritanya haha. Kagak gandeng mas Sei, soalnya abang Mayu lagi sibuk sama udara wkwkwk. Kan dia gitu romantisnya, suka ngejutin hihi. Naikin rate ya? Haha entah ya gimana nanti deh liat aja, seieing berjalannya waktu. Sama-sama makasih juga sudah baca dan refiu jangan bosen, key.**

 **Erha13743: Jangan dibayangkan nanti Akashinya tambah manis/slap. OOC ya, sorry kalau buat Akashinya jadi OOC, dan thanks sudah suka. Semoga selalu suka wehehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nantikan kisah manis lainnya.**

 **Wossssssshhhhhhh!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Malam

_**Halooooo, lama tak jumpa. Akhirnya, bisa menuliskan chap 5 juga. Btw, enjoy, ya!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Warn! : OOC maybe, typos, dan kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _ **SPOILED by Zokashime**_

 _ **Chap 5: Malam**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tak tak tak!

Tak tak tak!

Bunyi keyboard laptop memenuhi ruangan kamar bercat putih dengan segala isinya yang sempurna. Jari-jari panjang lentik tak henti-hentinya mengetik rangkaian huruf menjadi kalimat. Dia dengan fokus yang tinggi tak usik sama sekali, netra rubi dan saraf-saraf tubuh sedang menggolakkan mesin berpikir.

Hingga membuat salah satu dari mereka keheranan. Dia meneliti tubuh kecil yang memunggunginya sejak ia diundang ke kamar yang sudah seperti kamar pangeran. Ah, ia sampai lupa, kekasihnya memang seorang pangeran, kan?

"Akashi," katanya, "Kau mengajakku ke rumahmu hanya untuk melihatmu mengerjakan tugas?"

Akashi menghentikan penarian jari tangannya di atas laptop. Tidak lupa ia save dahulu pekerjaan yang didapatkan. Memutar kursi belajarnya dan menghadap Mayuzumi yang sedang berada di atas tempat tidurnya, mata mereka bertemu. "Memang kaukira, kita akan melakukan apa?" katanya tegas.

Mayuzumi turun dari ranjang, meletakkan novel ketiganya yang sudah tamat dibaca di atas meja lampu tidur. Novel-novel itu memang sengaja sudah disiapkan Akashi, karena ia paham betul bagaimana hobi kekasihnya. Walaupun terkadang ia merasa cemburu dan sangat marah dengan _**characters**_ yang selalu mendapat perhatian Mayuzumi lebih awal daripda dirinya.

Padahal, bukankah ia lebih nyata? Memang kadang otak Chihiro itu tak berisi.

Mayuzumi mendekat. "Aku bahkan sudah menamatkan tiga novel, dan kau belum juga menyelesaikan tugas sekolahmu. Hah, apanya yang dikatakan jenius?" katanya sarkas. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di senderan kursi Akashi, dan memajukkan wajah sehingga jarak mereka diperkecil.

Akashi membalas tatapan manik abu di hadapannya. Tangan melipat di dada. "Memang kaukira tugasnya gampang," responnya. "Dan aku yakin jika kau yang mendapat tugas ini, kau hanya meng-copas-nya dari internet, Chihiro!" balasnya tak kalah sarkas.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa, tuan _**perfect**_?" katanya.

Dan saat Akashi akan membalas ucapan itu, Mayuzumi sudah membungkam bibir kekasihnya lebih dulu. Tentu saja sebagai pelajaran, karena seorang Akashi pasti tidak akan mau mengalah soal debat dengan dirinya. Setelah dirasa, Akashi tak bisa bernapas, Mayuzumi melepaskan tautan, saliva membasahi bibir keduanya.

"Tsk, Chihiro!" wajahnya panas.

"Apa, masih kurang?" bersamaan dengan mengatakan itu, ia menjauhi Akashi dan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Akashi.

"Pulang."

Alis merah menaik kaku. "Pulang?"

Mayuzumi tak mempedulikannya, ia terus melangkah menuju pintu yang entah mengapa sangat jauh. Sebenarnya seberapa besar kamar Akashi.

"Chihiro, kalau kau berani melangkahkan kaki dari kamarku, akan ada akibatnya!" peringatnya tegas.

Namun, namanya juga Mayuzumi Chihiro, ia dengan santai membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar tanpa terganggu sedikit pun oleh ancaman iblisnya.

Akashi memandang tubuh itu dari kejauhan, tapi sedetik kemudian menghilang karena pintunya sudah tertutup kembali. "CHIHIRO!" teriaknya.

Akashi mengatur napas, menurunkan tenshi supaya bisa menjaga emosinya. Melemaskan saraf-saraf yang membuatnya ingin meledakkan kepala Chihiro. Dan setelah berhasil, ia kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan setumpuk jurnal yang telah teruji ke efisienannya sebagai referensi. Mulai mengetik kembali, melupakan kejadian yang sangat membuatnya kesal.

Padahal, maksud ia mengajak Mayuzumi ke rumah adalah untuk menemaninya karena sepi. Ayahnya sedang tidak di rumah, hanya ada pelayan. Ya, meskipun ada Ayah juga tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ramai. Tetapi setidaknya manusia pendiam itu bisa sedikit mengerti, entah otaknya terbuat dari apa.

Selama ini selalu dirinya yang berkunjung ke rumah Mayuzumi, tidak penting memang, namun ada saat di mana bagian tubuhnya menginginkan dia. Dan di saat itulah detik yang tidak ia pahami, mengapa seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro begitu penting untuknya.

Kalian tahu, mengalah dari ego itu sulit, apalagi untuk dirinya yang terbilang mutlak. Tapi … ah entahlah memikirkannya saja susah mendefinisikan.

.

.

Angin malam dini hari menyerbu kulit di dalam balutan kaus panjang hitam yang ia kenakan. Hening melanda pendengaran, itu yang ia suka. Mayuzumi menegadah melihat lampu kamar teratas yang masih menyala terang. "Tsk, apa dia belum selesai," gumamnya.

Menguap, sepertinya ini efek kafein yang sejam lalu ia minum hasil dari jalan-jalannya. Enyah dari pelipir rumah Akashi yang seperti taman, walaupun besok kuliah libur tetap saja ia butuh tidur.

Setelah berada di lantai atas, tepatnya di depan pintu kamar sang kekasih. Ia menarik napas ringan. Wajah yang datar bukan berarti tak waspada, ia bersiap-siap jika saja Akashi murka karena telah membohonginya.

Knop pintu diputar dan didorong. Ia menebak, jika Akashi sedang memelototkan maniknya yang heterokom itu seperti iblis. Namun…

"Hey, Akashi," gugahnya, ia mencoba membangunkan Akashi yang sudah tertidur di atas meja belajar bersama laptopnya. Tidak ada respon, Mayuzumi mematikan laptop yang masih menyala dan disingkirkan ke sisi lain.

Mencoba memandangi wajah Akashi yang terlihat lelah. Ya, ia tahu kesibukannya. Kapten basket, ketua osis, ketua kelas, dan apalah itu masih banyak lagi. Kadang ia berpikir, mengapa ada orang yang mau-maunya menyusahkan diri sendiri. Sungguh ia tak suka hal merepotkan.

Enggan sebenarnya, tapi ia tak tega melihat kepala Akashi yang menyatu dengan meja kayu. Segera ia mengendong tubuh kecil namun lumayan berat, dan mendaratkan di atas kasur.

Tetapi, tak lama, Akashi membuka matanya bersamaan dengan Mayuzumi mematikan lampu. "Chihiro," gumamnya, ia tahu ini wangi Chihiro, bagaimanapun ia sudah paham diluar kepala tentang apapun yang menyangkut Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tak menjawab namun mendekat dan menaiki ranjang, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Akashi. "Kau bangun?" katanya.

"Sialan, kaubilang mau pulang?" Akashi bangun dan terduduk.

"Iya, tapi sayangnya aku takut ada anak manja yang menangis," godanya.

"Tsk, Chihiro!"

Akashi melayangkan tangannya untuk mencekik Mayuzumi, namun sang yang dituju mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Ia menangkap tubuh Akashi dan dibawa ke dalam pelukannya, merenggut bibirnya yang suka mengumpat. Menciumi lehernya sampai mendesah, dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang diinginkan Akashi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terima kasih sangat banyak, untuk yang sudah mebaca, me-review, fav, maupun fol, semoga asupan ini cukup membuat dahaga kalian terobati.**_

 _ **Nantikan tingkah manja Akashi selanjutnya. Wosssshhhhhh!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : New Year

_**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **SPOILED by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warn! : OOC mungkin, YAOI, Typos, DLDR!**_

 _ **Chap 6: New Year**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Chihiro, bangunlah," Akashi menaiki ranjang yang tak seberapa besar, hanya bisa dimuati dua penumpang. "Oi, Chihiro, bangun." Lagi dia berbicara sembari menggoyangkan punggung kekasihnya.

"Errghh." Pihak yang diganggu hanya menghindar ketika Akashi mencoba memegang punggung lagi, menarik selimut dan menutupi diri.

Akashi menaikkan alis sebelah merasa terabaikan. Dia turun dari ranjang dan dengan tidak pedulinya menarik selimut yang menutupi Mayuzumi, "Kubilang bangun."

Sukses. Mayuzumi membuka mata walaupun masih tidak intens dengan cahaya listrik yang menyorot. "Tsk, kauini kenapa, sih? Aku masih mengantuk, Akashi, kembalikan selimutnya."

"Hah, tidak akan pernah kuberikan. Bangunlah, hormati aku yang sudah datang ke sini." Dia membawa selimut dan meletakkan di atas sofa kecil di sana.

Mayuzumi menyikap poninya yang menyentuh mata. "Pulang sana, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang, kan."

Akashi mengerling, dia datang mendekati ranjang di mana ada seseorang yang agak menyulut emosi, untung saja dirinya selalu memakan makanan yang bergizi jadi dia bisa mengatur pelepasan neurontransmitter; _**catecholamine**_ di dalam otak. "Coba katakan sekali lagi," katanya penuh penekanan.

Mayuzumi melengos, memiringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Akashi. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perangkaian kata-kata yang akan membuatnya sakit kepala, meladeni Akashi itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia rasa hanya berbicara sekali itu sudah cukup. Dan itu tepat membuat Akashi diam, kemudian enyah dari kamarnya, dia tahu karena mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup. Lekas setelah itu dia memejamkan matanya untuk membayar waktu tidur yang terbuang.

Akashi menuruni tangga, wajah tegasnya masih tetap menempel namun semburat kecewa tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

"Lah. Akashi- _ **kun**_ , tidak turun bersama Chihiro?" ibu Mayuzumi bertanya sembari memegangi belanjaan untuk membuat makan malam.

"Chihiro tidur, _**ba-san**_. Dia sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu." Dia mendekati ibu Mayuzumi dan mencoba untuk membantu.

"Tidak usah, Akashi- _ **kun**_ ," dia menolaknya halus. "Biar, _**ba-san**_ saja. Yasudah, Akashi- _ **kun**_ sana tidur saja bersama Chihiro, nanti kalau makan malam sudah siap, Ba- _ **san**_ bangunkan." Dia tersenyum ramah.

Akashi membalas senyuman ibu kekasihnya sopan. Ya, mereka sudah tidak sembunyi-sembunyi akan hubungan yang terjalin. Ibu Mayuzumi sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal, karena Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak pandai berbohong, ketika ditanya ia pasti langsung menjawab bagaimana seharusnya jawaban tersebut.

"Aku pulang saja, ba- _ **san**_." Akashi menunduk untuk pamit.

"Pulang?"

.

.

.

"Chihiro, bangun, nak?" dia mengetuk pintu kamar Mayuzumi berkali-kali, namun tidak ada respon. "Chihiro?" karena itu ia langsung membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan melihat putra satu-satunya sedang meringkuk dengan nyenyak.

"Chihiro, hey," dia menepuk-nepuk pipi putranya pelan. "Bangunlah."

"Uhmm." Mayuzumi menggeliat dan pelan-pelan membuka mata. "Ah, ibu," responnya pendek.

"Ayo, bangun. Empat puluh menit lagi tahun baru, kau tidak ingin merayakannya?"

"Iya, aku bangun." Ia menegakkan tubuh dan melihat punggung ibunya hilang dibalik pintu.

Menguap, bukan karena masih mengantuk tetapi karena kebanyakan tidur. Ah, ia tidur sore kurang lebih Sembilan jam, dan itu juga bukan tanpa alasan. Perjalan yang padat membuatnya kelelahan, apalagi berbaur langsung dengan orang banyak, Mayuzumi merasa energinya tertarik oleh orang-orang tersebut. Dirinya tiba di rumah dari Tokyo sekitar pukul tiga.

Tidak lama ia sudah berada di dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin. "Masih masak, bu?" Tanyanya, melihat sang ibu masih sibuk dengan barang-barang dapur.

"Tidak, sudah selesai," jawabnya sembari memindahkan sup tahu ke dalam mangkuk. "Ah, Chihiro?"

"Hem."

"Kau tadi menyuruh Akashi- _ **kun**_ untuk pulang?"

Mayuzumi menarik tautan dengan mulut kaleng minuman. "Hah, tidak."

"Yakin? Tadi dia berbicara dengan ibu, lho."

"Aku hanya bercanda." Membuang kaleng yang sudah kosong ke dalam kotak sampah. "Jika dia pulang betulan, dianya saja yang bodoh."

"Chihiro, tidak boleh begitu."

Mayuzumi melirik ibunya. "Lagipula, kenapa kalian menjadi dekat."

"Tentu sajalah, kan, dia kekasihmu. Bagaimana kauini." Menata beberapa mangkuk makanan di atas nampan. "Sudah-sudah, bawa nampan ini ke halaman belakang. Ibu mau menyiapkan minuman dulu."

"Halaman belakang? Kenapa tidak di dalam saja."

Ibunya tidak menjawab protesan Mayuzumi, sibuk dengan apa yang di kerjakannya. Dari itu ia menurut saja membawa nampan tersebut ke halaman belakang.

Meja berdiri rapi penuh dengan hidangan. Satu peralatan lengkap untuk memanggang daging. Mahluk abu itu meletakkan nampan di tempat yang telah tersedia. Setelah itu ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi dekat pemanggangan, mengambil sosis bakar dan mengunyahnya pelan, tetapi netranya tidak lepas dari mahluk lain yang sedang berdiri membulak balikan daging di depannya. "Kukira kau pulang, heh," ia berujar.

Lelaki pemilik mutlak manik sewarna batu rubi hanya diam membisu dan tidak menatap orang yang berbicara sedikit pun. Ia ber- _ **acting**_ tidak ada siapa pun di depannya. Mengambil piring dan menghidangkan beberapa daging yang sudah matang.

"Akashi?" Mayuzumi memanggil sembari mengunyah potongan sosisnya yang terakhir.

Dan lagi, Akashi tidak peduli. Menulikan telinga dan membutakan mata.

"Em." Mayuzumi berdehem, sedikit semburat senyum tercipta di bibir pucatnya. Ia mengambil sumpit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Akashi, ikut membalikkan daging. Tetapi jika ada yang matang Mayuzumi langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Dan ini sudah yang ketiga kali dirinya menelan daging, namun Akashi belum juga menatapnya.

"Oi," katanya, gemas, Mayuzumi menarik dagu sang kekasih sehingga menatapnya. Tanpa ragu ia langsung melumat bibir Akashi yang sedaritadi hanya diam. Kemudian melepaskannya ketika sudah cukup.

"Ah, Chihiro, jangan menciumku sembari makan!" sentaknya, Akashi mengelap bibirnya.

Mayuzumi sekali lagi mengecup, namun kali ini hanya singkat. "Oke, berarti kau baik-baik saja."

"Hah, apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa, melihatmu diam seperti mayat hidup membuatku ingin memanggil dukun," ungkapnya, kembali ke tempat duduk semula. "Apa kau marah?"

Akashi tertawa, "Jadi kau takut jika aku marah?"

"Tentu saja, itu akan membuatku repot. Harus merayu, minta maaf, dan sejenisnya. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal semacam itu."

Akashi mendelik tidak suka dengan jawaban Mayuzumi. "Tsk, Chihiro. Oke, kalau begitu, aku akan–"

"Sudahlah, kalian ini tidak ada berhentinya perang kalimat," sang ibu meletakkan nampan berisi berbagai minuman. "Chihiro juga, kau sudah dewasa, kan? Bagaimana jika kalian sudah menikah nanti?"

Mayuzumi terkekeh mendengar rentetan kalimat ibunya. "Oi, Akashi, mau menikah denganku?" dengan nada menggoda. Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terdiam bingung, dia pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Lihat, kan, dia saja tidak mau menikah denganku."

"Bukan begitu, Chihiro." Akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Lalu, mau atau tidak?" Mayuzumi menatap penuh godaan jahil. "Mau atau tidak?"

"Mau." Akashi menciptakan aura hitam walaupun wajahnya tersenyum manis. Menggeretakam gigi. Malam nanti ia akan membunuh Chihiro yang telah membuatnya malu di depan ba- _ **san**_.

"Ah, Akashi- _ **kun**_ , manis sekali jika sedang malu."

Akashi sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun entah harus mengeluarkan kalimat apa, ditambah Mayuzumi yang menciumnya tepat di bibir. Dan setelah itu, ia melihat Mayuzumi mengembangkan senyum menang bersamaan dengan hamburan kembang api di udara.

Akashi bersumpah akan membuat Chihiro menderita!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Selamat Tahun Baru! untuk semua teman-teman dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya cinta MayuAka dan kalian yang mencitainya juga. Nantikan chapter berikutnya :))**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Rindu Tak Mendasar

_**Kurobas belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **SPOILED by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warn! : OOC, YAOI, misstypo, DLDR!**_

 _ **Chap 7: Kerinduan Tak Mendasar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Akashi menutup buku paket Kimianya saat guru meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Berikutnya derit bangku dan pekikan dari siswa siswi menggema di ruangan. Pasalnya, hari ini kelas dipulangkan lebih awal dan tidak ada tugas untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Saat yang lain berebut untuk ke luar, Akashi masih terduduk di bangkunya.

Hari ini juga tidak ada latihan basket, dirinya enggan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Sejujurnya dia malas menyambut tugas lain yang menanti di rumah, sedikit pun tidak ada ruang bebas. Ia kadang menyimpan iri terhadap orang lain yang bisa bercanda tawa riang sepulang sekolah, merencanankan hal macam-macam yang dapat dilakukan. Ia tahu posisi.

Dia mengangkat bokong dari kursi, tas dikaitkan dipundak. Helaan napas kecil keluar, mengeluh pun menjadi satu-satunya yang ia punya. Ia beprilaku seperti ini ketika sedang sendiri, tak ada siapa pun yang melihat sekali pun itu cicak di atas plapon sana, itu karena ia menjaga nama baiknya sebagai Akashi Seijuuro. Jangan dibilang ia anak orang kaya yang tak punya beban, mungkin malah bebannya yang lebih banyak.

Langkah kaki sudah membawanya ke luar dari dalam kelas hening itu, Akashi tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan guru di lorong. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya, bersamaan dengan itu ponsel di saku celana seragamnya bergetar.

"Chihiro?" gumamnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel. Akashi mengerutkan dahi, masalahnya sangat mustahil orang yang ia panggil Chihiro mau menelponnya kalau tidak ada yang sangat mendesak. "Ada apa dengannya?" katanya, ia tidak cepat menjawab karena masih larut dalam pemikiran.

Sudah kenyataan dalam hubungan sesama lelaki tepatnya, ia dan Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak ada hal yang romantic. Bukan hubungan yang akan galau dan uring-uringan jika sejam saja tidak mendapat pesan dari kekasih. Bukan hubungan yang akan berteleponan setiap saat untuk mendengarkan suara satu sama lain supaya bisa melepas rindu, apalagi jika _**long distance relationship**_.

Bukan, bukan hubungan yang seperti itu. Mereka hanya akan menghubungi jika perlu. Dan, Akashi lebih suka bertindak langsung, maksudnya jika memang ia rindu ia tinggal datang menemui Chihiro. Menggangu baca novelnya, berdebat dengan kata-kata sarkas atau mengejeknya. Kekanakan memang, namun, ya begitulah adanya.

Ponsel ditangan masih asyik ditonton, tapi tak lama Akashi memindahkannya ke telinga, _**"Halo, Chihiro?"**_ katanya.

" _ **Ke ataplah sekarang."**_

Hanya itu, selepasnya sambungan terputus. Sesaat Akashi hanya bisa menautkan alis, namun, setelahnya ia bergerak melangkah untuk memastikan sesuatu. Kalau di pikir, hanya orang itu yang bisa memerintahnya. Hanya orang itu yang membuat Akashi melangkah lebih jauh dan menurutinya.

 **.**

Mayuzumi Chihiro mengukir senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya. Mengukir memori yang sudah berdebu di otak. Saat ini, dia berada di mana merupakan tempat favoritenya dulu semasa SMA. Tempat ia menghabiskan waktu dengan ribuan huruf dan jutaan lembar kertas selama tiga tahun dan sekaligus bertemu seseorang yang tidak akan ia sangka akan menjadi bagian dari pemikirannya. Jika awalnya hanya, kapan aku bisa membeli buku light novel volume terbaru, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Akashi mencari perhatian.

Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pagar, melihat segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang berhamburan di halaman sekolah. Teringat akan dirinya dulu, berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendirian. Poni diterpa angin kecil yang lewat, cuaca hari ini tidak ada matahari namun juga sudah tak bersalju tapi dingin masih bisa dirasakan.

Akashi menyembul, napas dan sikapnya tenang. Mata berbeda itu ia alihkan kepada pemuda yang sedang asyik melihat kearahanya sekarang. Dia mendekat, ada urusan apa mahluk abu-abu itu pulang ke Kyoto. Wajahnya tidak ada yang berubah, tatapannya pun masih yang ia kenal seperti ikan mati atau mayat hidup. "Jadi, angin apa yang membawamu sampai ke sini?" katanya memulai Tanya.

"Oh, kau sehat saja rupanya," balas Chihiro.

"Tentu saja, aku menjaga pola hidup lebih baik darimu. Aku tidak pernah begadang meski tugasku banyak. Aku–"

"Um," Chihiro berdehem memotong perkataan Akashi, "Aku tidak minta kau menjelaskannya, terserah kau saja apa pun itu," lanjutnya, ia menarik tangan Akashi yang terbebas, membawa mendekat kearahnya sampai hanya ada jarak 6 cm antara wajahnya dan kekasih, "Lihat wajahmu memerah," goda Chihiro.

Akashi yang berada dipihak tidak menguntungkan hanya mendelikan mata yang merupakan andalannya menakuti orang, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa dengan Chihiro tidak mempan. Dan sekarang cengkraman di tangannya malah semakin kuat.

"Mau kucium tidak?" lagi-lagi Chihiro mengodanya, sekarang ditambah dengan seringaian.

"Chihiro, kau kerasukan?" lontar Akashi.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, mungkin saja iya." Chihiro menarik Akashi satu langkah lagi, mendekap dalam pelukannya sempurna.

"Kauini kenapa?" Akashi bertanya penuh kebingungan.

"Tsk, berisik sekali." Chihiro berdecak dan melonggarkan pelukan. Ia meraup bibir Akashi yang cerewet, awalnya tidak ada respon, namun setelah beberapa kali Chihiro melumat bibir bawahnya iblis kecil itu membuka mulut dan tak mau malah, dia yang sangat agresif. Chihiro suka bagian ini dari Akashi.

Tidak ada alasan khusus dirinya ada di atap ini sekarang, tidak ada rencana juga akan menemui Akashi di sini. Ia hanya pulang untuk mengambil berkas yang belum sempat ia ambil dari sekolah ini dan ia membutuhkannya untuk keperluan kampus. Tidak bisa lama, malam sekitar jam tujuh dirinya harus sudah terbang lagi.

Namun, ia juga tidak bisa menolak kerinduan yang tidak mendasar ini untuk seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nantikan drabble selanjutnya, ya. Jangan bosen dengan pasangan duo yang sangat kontras ini.**

 **Bubye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tidak Sekedar Air Mata

_**Kurobas belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **SPOILED by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warn! : OOC, YAOI, misstypo, DLDR!**_

 _ **Chap 8: Tidak Sekedar Air Mata**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

MAYUZUMI menongol dari dapur minimalis dengan segelas coklat hangat di tangan. Meletakkan di atas meja menghadap lurus kepada seseorang yang terlihat begitu kacau sejak kedatangannya 12 menit yang lalu. Ia orang yang notabene selalu memasang wajah datar dalam situasi apa pun, tetapi untuk kali ini kening mengkerut, kedua alis hampir bertemu.

Masih tidak lepas pandang terhadap mahluk di sebrang, ia berkata, "Minumlah, hangatkan tubuhmu."

Akashi diam tanpa kata, ia tidak melirik sedikit pun gelas berisi liquid coklat mengepulkan asap yang dihidangkan sang kekasih.

Mayuzumi pihak yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan Akashi. Nah, kalau ini siang hari bolong, ia tidak akan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala, mengapa pacarnya berkunjung tiba-tiba ditambah dengan penampilan yang sangat bukan mencerminkan seorang Akashi.

Rambut merah delima lepek acak-acak dilumas keringat. Mata yang biasa menyorot tajam bak singa kedapatan mangsa kini melunak lemah. Napas turun naik tidak stabil. Kemeja dan jas yang tidak rapi. Apa mungkin dia sedang mengikuti lari maraton?

"Apa motifmu datang ke sini malam-malam dengan penampilan seperti itu, Akashi?" ia melontar Tanya.

Sebagai informasi, sekarang pukul 12.20 am.

Tetapi, ia terhenyak ketika cairan mengalir santai dari kedua bola mata beda warna tersebut. "Akashi," Mayuzumi menggumam.

Jujur, ia sangat tidak menalar apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya sekarang, tiba-tiba datang tak tahu waktu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, kini malah menangis. Apa yang harus dilakukan. Tadinya, ia ingin mengejek mentah-mentah bahwa ternyata seorang Akashi bisa mengeluarkan air mata, tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

Mayuzumi mengangkat pantat pindah posisi duduk di samping Akashi, walau agak takut sebab kekasihnya itu orang yang tidak bisa ditebak. Jangan-jangan dia hanya berpura-pura, lalu, jika sudah ada waktu yang tepat dirinya akan ditikam brutal.

Namun, Akashi membuatnya gila.

Lagi-lagi dikejutkan. Kali ini, kedua tangan putihnya melilit tubuh. Sungguh ular berbisa. Sampai tidak bisa bergerak karena Akashi memeluknya begitu erat. Ah, meski begitu, ia menikmati wangi shampoo yang Akashi gunakan dan bau keringat khas. Berapa lamakah mereka tidak bertemu.

"Chihiro, kau tidak mati."

Mayuzumi mendorong tubuh Akashi membuat renggang antara keduanya setelah mendengar bisikan aneh. Ia menatap manik yang sudah kering, "Hah, maksudmu?"

Akashi menancapkan laser kesal. "Maksudnya, kau tidak mati karena kebakaran di samping apartemenmu. Aku khawatir, bodoh!"

Mayuzumi mendelik, "Ucapanmu tadi bukan sedang mengkawatirkanku, tetapi lebih seperti menyumpahiku untuk mati."

"Hahaha. Baguslah kalau otakmu bisa menangkap. Padahal, setelah sampai di sini aku ingin di sambut oleh mayat yang sudah kaku."

Tidak! Bukan sesuatu menyedihkan yang ingin Akashi sambut. Air mata yang mengalir tadi adalah tanda syukur jika orang yang ia cintai masih bisa bergerak bebas. Masih bisa menatap seperti biasa. Menanyai, menyuguhi ia segelas coklat hangat yang kini setengahnya sudah berada di lambung.

Akashi tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari Mayuzumi yang masih memiliki nyawa. Ia bukan tipe yang dapat mengekskresikan air mata segampang membalikkan telapak tangan. Dalam kehidupan sejauh ini, baru dua kali ia menangis; waktu kecil ketika ibunya pergi ke surga dan sekarang saat ia menemukan jika Chihiro-nya masih menapakkan kaki.

Pasalnya, kemarin siang setelah makan, Akashi menonton berita melalui gadget, ada sebuah toko makanan baru yang ludes dilahap si jago merah ketika malam. Dan lokasi menunjukkan kalau toko tersebut sangat dekat atau bahkan bersebelahan dengan apartemen di mana Mayuzumi hidup.

Yang membuat semakin khawatir adalah tentang pemberitahuan bahwa ada satu korban yaitu, mahasiswa universitas Tokyo yang meninggal dunia. Kecemasan meningkat saat orang tersebut mempunyai ciri rambut berwarna abu-abu yang sebagian telah hangus.

Tapi sayang, ia tidak sedang di rumah yang bisa meluncur kapan saja ke apartemen Mayuzumi, waktu itu dirinya sedang menghadiri beberapa acara penting bersama sang ayah diluar kota. Tubuh melemas ketika Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

Tepat pukul 09.30 pm setelah acara benar-benar selesai, _acting_ -nya tidak diperlukan lagi, Akashi lepas menuju bandara dengan perjalanan memakan waktu tigapuluh menit. Di sana belum lagi ia harus mengantri dengan lautan manusia yang sama buru-burunya. Was-was, ketakutan, sedih, sakit, khawatir, menggerogoti pikirannya secara bersamaan.

Bagaimana ia tidak merasa bersyukur, karena saat tiba, orang yang ia khawatirkan akan meninggalkannya sedang enak bermimpi indah. Ah, rasanya, ketika melihat wajah pucat Mayuzumi dan manik kosong nan dingin, Akashi seperti terlahir kembali kepermukaan. Sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata, akhirnya air mata yang bertindak.

"Omong-omong, tentang kebakaran di samping," kata Mayuzumi setelah mereka melepaskan tautan bibir. "Jangan-jangan kau mengira aku yang mati."

"Tentu sajalah. Apalagi warna rambutnya mirip denganmu."

"Mana mungkin aku mati secepat itu, lagipula rambut kami tidak mirip."

"Kubilang warnanya yang mirip."

"Tetap saja tidak mirip."

Akashi mengerling, "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, apa kau hidup di rimba?!"

"Oh. Ponselku mati masuk ke dalam air cucian piring dan sekarang sedang di servis," jawab Mayuzumi santai.

Akashi menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Makanya punya teman. Tidak harus banyak, satu saja, biar aku bisa berkomunikasi jika kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi aku tahu jika ada apa-apa denganmu," oceh lebar yang hanya di sambut wajah datar seseorang di samping.

Akashi berani berkata seperti di atas, karena memang kontak di dalam ponsel Mayuzumi yang ia tahu hanya ada 3; nomor Ibunya, nomornya yang hanya diberi nama AS, dan _food delivery._

"Chihiro, dengar tidak?"

"Iya, iya," respon malas Mayuzumi.

Ia berdiri dan mencengkram pergelangan Tangan Akashi sepihak, diseret dan dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu dihentakkan ke atas ranjang.

"Sialan. Chihiro, kau apa-apaan!" seru Akashi, tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini, padahal ia sudah mati-matian mengkhawatirkan.

Mayuzumi menyusul naik ke ranjang. Akashi yang masih berontak, ia tidurkan sampai kepala menempel bantal. Kemudian menarik selimut, menutupi sebagian tubuh sang kekasih. Ia mendekatkan diri, memandangi wajah Akashi dari atas.

"Tidurlah, matamu merah dan bengkak," ucapnya. "Sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

Akashi yang berada di posisi bawah membalas kontak mata. Alami ia menjawab, "Tapi kau bukan orang lain."

Berdecak, "Dasar keras kepala," tutur Mayuzumi. Menepis jarak, ia mendaratkan bibir di kepala Akashi, mencium ubun-ubunnya dalam.

Meski terkadang, ia kesal dengan tindakan tak terduga kekasihnya. Tetapi tahu betul, tidak ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan ia sebesar Akashi. Ia terlalu beruntung memilikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nantikan drabble selanjutnya, ya. Jangan bosen dengan pasangan duo yang sangat kontras ini.**

 **Yoroshiku!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Pertemuan di Siang Hari

_**Kurobas belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **SPOILED by Zokashime**_

 _ **Chap 9: Pertemuan di Siang Hari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

AKASHI turun dari tempat tidur dan sedikit berlari ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk tiga kali. Bersemangat membuka pintu dan, "Katanya kauakan datang pukul Sepuluh dan sekarang kau tahu sudah pukul berapa?" ia berseru sembari mendelik tapi kali ini tanpa intimidasi. Cukup bahagia Chihiro sudah mau berkunjung tanpa perlu ada pemaksaan.

Akashi masih menatap sang kekasih di ambang pintu yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kesalahannya. Tidak kata maaf terucap yang ingin ia dengar. Harusnya sudah biasa dengan sikap Chihiro yang seperti ini, namun, entah mengapa ia begitu kesal.

Menghela napas dan berbalik acuh tanpa mempersilahkan Mayuzumi masuk, padahal sudah lama sekali mereka tak jumpa. Mestinya momen manis yang tercipta, tapi Akashi selalu gagal mempertahankan wibawa tenangnya kalau sudah temu tatap dengan Mayuzumi.

Figure kelabu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu, ia menarik tangan Akashi dan dibawa hingga menabrak dadanya. Memeluk erat sambil menyenderkan tubuh ke pintu, mencium surai merah cerah yang begitu wangi shampoo dan rambut tersebut belum kering sepenuhnya.

"Apa karena aku mau datang, sampai kau mandi sewangi ini," goda Mayuzumi, kini kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang Akashi.

"Hah, jangan terlalu percaya diri, Chihiro. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukannya, walau tidak bertemu denganmu pun aku selalu mandi seperti ini,"Akashi membantah.

Mayuzumi menyeringai. Apa karena sudah lama tak bertemu, Akashi begitu sangat menggoda juga menggemaskan. Atau kepalanya yang tidak lagi berfungsi, yang mana pun Mayuzumi tidak peduli. Ia menjilat bibir sang kekasih sesaat lalu turun mencium leher.

"Chihiro, kau merindukanku, ya?" ia sama sekali tidak menolak aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan oleh entitas di depan. Malah dirinya menelengkan kepala supaya bibir dan lidah Mayuzumi dapat bergerak leluasa.

Mayuzumi menikmati setiap inchi kulit leher Akashi. Ia menjilat, mencium, dan menghisap. Satu paket lengkap. Pertanyaan yang Akashi lontarkan adalah pertanyaan yang susah untuk dijawab karena, ia bukan tipe manusia yang punya banyak kosa kata untuk mendeklarasikan kerinduan. Lebih suka bertindak langsung seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, menurutnya bicara melalui tubuh itu, sexi.

Akashi menggeliat merasakan napas panas memenuhi lehernya. Saat taring Mayuzumi akan mengoyak, ia cepat menarik diri, "Chihiro, hentikan. Jangan buat memar di sana," ucapnya, "Nanti malam aku pergi dengan Ayah untuk menemui teman bisnisnya."

Mayuzumi mafhum, ia melepaskan pelukan, menuju ranjang dan merebakan diri. Akashi berdiri di samping menatap tidak suka.

"Mengapa kau menyudahinya. Kubilang hanya jangan di leher, kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak ingin, Akashi."

"Apa!?"

"Kau merusaknya tadi."

Akashi tertawa sinis, "Masih belum mengerti, kubilang hanya jangan di leher," ia mengulang, "Kaubisa melakukannya di tempat lain."

"Oke, naiklah ke sini," Mayuzumi menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Akashi mengikuti apa yang dikatakan kekasih, walau ia sangat jengkel diperintah. Duduk di samping sang kelabu yang sudah menegakkan tubuh, menanti kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Mayuzumi mengubah posisi menghadap Akashi. Ia menatap intens dua bola berbeda warna tersebut, menyibak poni sewarna cake buatan ibunya yang ia makan tadi pagi di rumah.

"Ponimu sudah panjang, mau kupotong tidak?" Mayuzumi memberi saran sekaligus menawarkan jasa.

Akashi memicing dan menepis tangan itu dari kepalanya. "Kenapa malah membahas rambut!"

Mayuzumi mendengus, "Memangnya kaupikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

Akashi menjatuhkan diri, ia yakin Mayuzumi tidak bodoh meski tidak lebih cerdas darinya. Mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan 'olahraga' sebab memang beberapa bulan ini mereka sibuk. Ia jarang mengunjungi Mayuzumi ke Tokyo, sedangkan Mayuzumi juga tak mungkin sering-sering pulang ke Kyoto.

Namun, sekarang mereka _free_. Mereka dipertemukan. Waktu mendapat kabar jika Mayuzumi pulang, Akashi ingin sekali cepat menemui. Tetapi, Mayuzumi menolak. Katanya, dia saja yang akan berkunjung. Tentu saja, ia senang. Karena Mayuzumi sangat jarang mendatangi rumahnya. Bahkan, dipaksa sekali pun, jikalau memang tidak mau. Manusia mayat tersebut tidak akan datang.

"Pulanglah, Chihiro," Akashi bertutur sembari memunggungi pihak yang diperintah. Biasanya, ia yang selalu diusir Mayuzumi kalau sudah menganggu baca novelnya. Kali ini, ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengatakan 'pulanglah'.

Alih-alih menuruti usiran Akashi, Mayuzumi berpindah tempat dan berbaring di depan pangeran yang sedang merajuk.

"Hentikan memandang dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu, Chihiro," kekesalan mulai menanjak. "Sudah kubilang pulang saja sana. Kau tidak mau melakukannya, kan?"

"Terserahku. Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Memangnya aku mengijinkan."

Mayuzumi menulikan telinga. Membungkam mulut sadis Akashi dengan dekapan. "Kita lakukan kalau kau sudah pulang dari pertemuan penting itu… karena aku menghargaimu."

"Memang kau kapan kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Lusa."

Akashi tidak berbicara lagi, itu percakapan terakhir mereka sebelum keduanya memejamkan mata.

… **.**

 **Publish sebelum puasa hahaha.**

 **Buat yang menjalankan, selamat bulan Ramadhan. Fighto!**

 **Nantikan drabble selanjutnya, ya. Nulis lagi setelah lebaran.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
